


Jeffree Star Approved

by KittyKat91x



Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NOT PWP, Sugar Daddy, peter just wants tony to buy him expensive things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: Peter needs Daddy to buy him all of the new Jeffree Star approved items.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Jeffree Star Approved

Peter closed his laptop and left the room in search of Tony. He had seen something he wanted, and he wanted it now. He knew Tony was either in the kitchen or in the lab, most likely the lab. He walked through the kitchen and confirmed his suspicions when he noted Tony wasn’t there. FRIDAY opened the elevator before Peter could push the button and automatically took him to the lab that Tony was working in.

“Thanks, Fri!” Peter chirped as he exited the elevator.

“Certainly, Peter,” FRIDAY responded.

Peter heard the sound of Tony tapping a keyboard and knew he wouldn’t be interrupting anything too important. He walked in and draped himself over Tony’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older man.

“Daddy,” Peter said, drawing out the word.

“Yes, Peter?” Tony answered. 

Peter was irritated at how distracted he sounded. He hugged Tony tighter and kissed the side of his neck. Tony smiled, but kept typing. That wouldn’t do. Peter let his hands wander down Tony’s chest and under the tank top he was wearing. He was stretching the material, but Tony would just buy more. He pinched both of Tony’s nipples, hard.

“Ah! Pete,” Tony yelped, finally looking away from the screen.

Peter smirked and rubbed soothingly at Tony’s chest.

“Daddy, I need the new Tatcha liquid silk canvas. And the Chantecaille CBD 300 face and body cream. Oh! And the new Clean Reserve Hemp and Ginger perfume,” Peter said.

“Do you now?” Tony drawled.

“Yes Daddy! Jeffree just approved them, and I saw the perfume on Trend Mood and I love ginger. And Clean,” Peter replied.

“I prefer you dirty,” Tony said. Peter could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Peter sighed. He wasn’t sure if Tony was being like this on purpose or if he honestly didn’t remember Peter’s second favorite mid-tier perfume brand. 

“Daddy,” Peter whined.

“What did you need again? What kind of canvas? Are you painting now?” Tony asked. He sounded genuinely confused.

“Just my face, Daddy. That’s a primer, it’s to even out my pores. It’s how I look so pretty for you, Daddy.”

“You look pretty even without makeup, baby. You know Daddy loves you just as you are.”

Peter huffed another exasperated sigh. Of course he knew Tony loved him with or without makeup. But he liked it and his Daddy was supposed to buy him things he wanted. What else was he going to do with all the money?

“Are you gonna buy me things so I can be pretty, Daddy?”

Peter felt Tony’s body tense for a moment before he sagged. Tony leaned back into Peter’s chest and looked up at him.

“I’ll buy you whatever you want, baby. You know that,” Tony murmured.

Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony’s lips. He loved this man. Not for his money, but that was certainly a benefit. But Peter loved how Tony would do anything for him. He loved how Tony always showered him in affection. And Tony loved buying things for Peter, so Peter never felt bad for demanding things. Having grown up poor, Peter liked being able to have nice things and Tony had taught him over the years to ask for things and to accept extravagant gifts.

“FRIDAY please make an order for the things Pete asked for, will you?” Tony asked when Peter pulled away.

“The order has been placed,” FRIDAY announced.

“Thanks baby girl. Was there anything else, Petey?” Tony asked, still gazing at Peter.

“Well, now that you’ve stopped working,” Peter trailed off. He leaned down and kissed Tony again. Tony grabbed him by the waist and pulled Peter into his lap. Tony wouldn’t be working for at least another few hours if Peter got what he wanted. 

Peter always got what he wanted.


End file.
